Paint, or Something Like it
by Eryn Galen
Summary: HD, MAJOR SMUT WARNING! Harry and Draco go paint shopping! And on a Sunday no less, but you know our boys ... can't keep their hands to themselves! And I know I've used 'Colour' and not 'Color', I'm European!


Ok, here is a little one-shot I'm posting because; my chapters are taking forever to come out! I really am sorry about such a long wait, but I was actually in Barcelona for the past week on my school tour!

Anyway, on with the show!

**Title:** Paint, or Something LIke it.

**Summery:** Harry and Draco go out to buy paint for their walls.

**Rating: **Hard R or M, either one works! You've been warned!

**Warnings: **Smut, Public sex, possible language, 'Colour' spelt with a 'u'.

**A/N:** **_Colour_**_ is spelt right! It may be **color** across the pond, but its spelt **colour** in __Ireland__! Just so you all know! Lol!_

* * *

"Draco I really don't want to do this now!" Whined a tired Harry Potter, as his husband, Draco Malfoy, dragged him over to the hardware store.

"Harry, we have to paint those walls! I can't even look at the colour anymore!" Draco scolded. Draco made a valid point, after a while snot green and dirty white got a bit boring, and slightly sickening after a while.

"But on a Sunday?" Harry pointed out.

"Yes, on a Sunday, because every other day you have some sort of half-arsed excuse to get out of this. The house needs colour!" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"They're not half-arse excuses, it's not my fault I have Quidditch practise a lot," Harry pointed out, while tripping over some hobo sleeping on a bench.

"Take a day off," Draco said simply.

"I can't very well just say 'ok fellas I'm off because my husband wants to shop for paint-'."

"And clothes!"

"-and clothes'. Draco we have an important game coming up. I can't afford to miss a day."

"It's not my fault you decided to become and international Quidditch player."

"I like Quidditch."

"Got that much anyway," Draco muttered so Harry couldn't hear.

Draco continued to drag Harry across the car park to the shopping centre where a very large hardware store was. After taking one look at it, Harry knew that they'd be in there for quite a while it was that big. Inside, the store looked even bigger, and the signs that said what were in front of the aisles seemed to go on forever until they just faded into the distance. Harry gulped.

"Ok, the assistant said that paints are on aisle 42 … Harry are you ok?" Draco asked after seeing Harry's pale face.

"I'm ok," Harry mumbled.

"Just a bit tired yeah? Tell me if you feel sick, ok?" Draco, as the ever concerned 'wife' of the relationship, asked.

"Yeah."

Then the epic search for aisle 42 began. The shop was built in such a way that it was hard to see where the shelves and shelves and shelves of stiff ended and the other aisle began. Harry soon got this looming feeling of being watched as he passed through the carpet section with Draco in front nattering away to himself. The carpets were so high that the aisle was dark and gloomy looking, Harry felt nervous, Draco never noticed.

The light section blinded the eyes off Harry, There was so may lamps and lights that Harry had to close his eyes and hold on to Draco so he knew where he was going. Draco, as per usual, was still nattering away to himself. Obviously still thinking that Harry was listening to him.

"Ok, here's aisle 37, 42 should be nearby," Draco thought out loud from the bathroom section. Harry found it rather funny being surrounded by toilets.

"What are you laughing at? This is important!" Draco said when he heard Harry laugh.

"Nothing," Harry replied, immediately biting his cheeks to stop the laughter.

In what seemed like hours to Harry, but in reality only about fifteen minutes, the couple finally reached the decorations section, and more importantly, the paint. What Harry did not expect, however, was shelves and shelves and piles and piles and stacks and stacks of paint, in colours he'd never even heard of before. The paint tins were piled up so high; Harry could not see where the colourful towers ended. Harry sighed, why did he get this feeling that he'd be here a long time?

"Here we are. Now what I'm asking you is simple, pick out a nice, and I mean nice now, colour for the Main door. Remember, that door is an important part of the house, so please make it a tasteful colour," Draco explained as they entered aisle 42.

Harry only nodded. Finding a nice colour is easy right?

What Harry found, however, was that it was not as simple as he'd thought. He stood for about five minutes just staring at the paints in the blue section. Who would have thought that there was so many to choose from the one colour? Blue was blue in Harry's mind.

"You're not seriously thinking of picking blue for the door?" Draco asked from behind Harry.

"Erm … yes?"

"I do not want people to come up to my house and think we're cold, heartless people."

"Sorry," Harry muttered and then went of to look for another colour.

He then went to the green section, where he found just as much selection as before. And as before, Draco watched him intently, as if waiting for Harry to mess everything up. As Harry picked up a random shade of green from the shelf to look at, a cough from Draco made Harry put it back immediately. This was hard, how was Harry supposed to know what colour would work?

"What colour would you pick then?" Asked Harry after twenty minutes of picking up a colour and putting it down immediately because of a displeased sound from Draco.

"I wouldn't pick green; do you want to flaunt how much money we have? Because then, loads of sales people would call and you know how much I hate sales people."

This was true, as Draco had a nasty experience as a child involving a sales man, a gate and a cup a coffee.

"Right, no green then," Harry mumbled.

After that it seemed that every colour that Harry picked didn't seem to work for Draco. Yellow was too inviting, red was too evil looking, purple was too sad, brown was too poo-like and orange just got a flat out no. After a few hours of this, the angrier and wound up Harry got. He shouldn't be spending his Sundays shopping with his egocentric husband; he should be sleeping like any normal human being!

"What about-."

"No."

"Erm … this-."

"No."

"That's nice-."

"No."

"What do you suggest then?" Harry snapped after an hour of picking up random tubs of paint.

"Harry, I gave you that responsibility! I'm not gonna help you!" Draco said, shocked.

Harry only rolled his eyes and counted to ten very slowly.

"Can I rest for a bit at least?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Yes, go ahead," Draco said, after thinking Harry's question over in his head for a minute.

Harry immediately sat down on a massive tub of paint. Sighing in relief as he did so. Believe it or not, Paint shopping was actually very tiring work! Harry then proceeded to watch Draco as he skimmed the shelves looking at the colours. Well, he was really watching the blond's behind as he bent down to look at the lower shelves, something 'little Harry' really appreciated.

"If all you're going to do is watch my arse, I suggest you do it a bit more discreetly," Draco said, interrupting Harry's train of thoughts about what he'd do to that arse if he was in a private place.

"I wasn't doing anything," Harry defended.

"Sure you weren't," Draco answered.

Harry was trying to come up with a witty come back, but Draco sliding over to him and straddling Harry's thighs made all thoughts fly out the window.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked shocked at the blond's daringness

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco asked as he started to lick up and down Harry's neck.

"Draco, we can't! What if someone sees?" Harry asked, puling away from Draco, although rather reluctantly.

"No one's going to see, and if they do, I hope they have a camera."

And once again, any witty comment from Harry was soon distracted as Draco started to move ever so slightly on Harry's lap causing the tiniest, but still erotic friction between the two.

Harry moaned and felt his cock harden from the movements of Draco on his lap. They shouldn't do this, but it just felt so … liberating to do so. And if they got a fine for indecent exposure or some other public shows of affection shit like that, it wouldn't matter.

Deciding that just sitting there like a fool was way over rated; Harry pulled Draco's head up from his neck and proceeded to plunder the blond's mouth with his tongue.

Soon the kiss got more heated and both men found themselves moaning and rubbing against each other in a vain attempt to get closer. Draco's hands went from where they were tangled in Harry's hair right down to Harry's jeans where he tried to open the button of the trousers. Tried being the keyword here.

"I've told you already Harry, don't ever wear these jeans, they're impossible to open," Draco said while Harry started moving from Draco's mouth and biting down on a particularly sensitive part of Draco's neck.

"Didn't think I'd need to wear different ones," Harry replied still sucking on odd places on Draco's neck.

"You should know better then," Draco retorted, while still trying to unbutton the trousers.

Finally the button opened, much to Draco's delight. Harry then pulled the opened pants down around his knees, releasing his aching cock, which felt a little tight in the confines of his jeans. Draco stood up for a moment to undo his own trousers, which opened much easier than Harry's, and quickly straddled Harry's thighs again.

The feeling of both their bare cocks touching and rubbing against each other made both men groan. It seemed like forever since he had sex in Harry's opinion, so when he felt Draco's hands on his cock fisting his erection slowly, it took a lot to stop Harry from coming right there.

A sudden sense of urgency shot through Harry when voices were heard nearby. Draco heard them too as his hands stopped their movements. Deciding that rushed sex was better than no sex at all, Harry brought back Draco's attention by pushing two fingers into Draco. Draco bit his lower lip to stop him from moaning out loud at the sudden, and unexpected, intrusion of his body.

As Harry prepared Draco quickly, still hearing the voices, Draco looked around for something to use as lubricant. There was nothing handy around that could act as the lube at all. Finally, Draco decided that his spit would have to do, so he quickly covered Harry's cock with his saliva before Harry removed his fingers and quickly lowered Draco down onto his aching cock.

Once he felt Draco relax, Harry started to thrust into the molten heat that surrounded him quickly. Both could hear the voices getting closer, so both felt a definite sense of urgency to finish up quickly. Draco came quickly; Harry's hands helping him along the way, and soon after Draco, Harry's orgasm hit him as well.

Both sat still for a minute, until the voices were at the other side of the aisle. Draco quickly got off Harry, wincing slightly as Harry's soft cock was pulled out of him too quick for his liking, and pulled on his trousers. Harry did the same, pulling up his own clothes and doing the button with much more ease than Draco had managed.

They took in each other's appearances, ruffled hair, creased clothes and slightly rosy cheeks? No one will ever know what they had just done!

Draco quickly tried to fix his hair just as the owners of the voices turned the corner and walked into aisle 42. The group of six people looked at the two men in front of them curiously, as said two men looked at each other and quickly left the aisle.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Harry whispered to Draco as they walked quickly away.

"Just keep walking," Draco replied and sped up.

The two men walked a bit too quick to be considered innocent, but all Harry and Draco wanted to do was to get out of the hardware store as fast as possible. Both sat in Harry's car, which was necessary if a wizard was living in the Muggle world, gasping. After five minutes of silence, both men burst out laughing, the situation was quite funny in the end!

They drove home, both still laughing quietly to themselves, sometimes looking at each other and bursting into fits of giggles all over again. This went on until they reached their house, and even then, both couldn't contain their laughter as they went through the front door.

The unpainted front door.

And so the moral of this story is: Shopping for paint is boring, write an H/D fic instead!

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading! If you liked, please drop in a review! I'll love each and every reviewer for life if you do!

And FYI, I have a really bad ear infection at the moment, so I wrote this to vent out my pain … but this isn't very angsty I've noticed! Ah, well!


End file.
